rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Gonzo-Clough War
The Gonzo-Clough War is a conflict between the houses of Gonzo and Clough, beginning in the 38th Year of the Sixth Age. The war had its origins sprouted in the Old City of Dargonia, where Setomus Clough had organized a revolt from distraught citizens and slaves to overthrow the Dargonian regime and distract guards in his duel with Aztarwyn. During this, Aztarwyn was killed by Setomus and Tetnaziwyn had ascended to King of Dargonia and Patriarch of the House of Gonzo. His first decree was he would avenge Aztarwyn's defeat by slaughtering the traitor whom had killed him at the funeral of Aztarwyn, not mentioning the name of Setomus despite knowing it was him. Tensions grew between the houses as months passed, as Tetnaziwyn began to recruit his own personal force to counter any opposition from his own family, such as his own apprentice Evelyn, whom he blooded into the family. Setomus, knowing that Tetnaziwyn would not stop at the taking of his life, began to prepare for the absolute worst to prevent a genocide of the Clough. Going to the Cruorian Kaiser, his son, Aztarwyn III swore loyalty to the Clough and had gifted his father with 5,000 soldiers in the army who had no use. Within this bunch were several gifted commanders whom Setomus paid close attention to. During practices with the new Clough Army, he had hand-picked 300 of these commanders to adopt as his own sons to keep the family alive after his death, beginning to train his new sons in the ways of light magic. However, it was not long until Setomus' prediction came true. Tetnaziwyn, along with four Gonzo warriors and several knights of the Crimson Mist arrived to Dorina Clough's farm in Nashuko and the two Patriarchs began a fierce battle. After Rachel Gonzo and Emma Genic returned from the city, Dorina had amassed several of the soldiers to take back her farm, beginning the war with its first true battle. During the fray, Rachel and Emma had breeched past the Gonzo line as three warriors took to the Clough forces in slaughtering soldiers, with the fourth being overwhelmed by Rachel and Emma's magic. As the two entered the home, ruined with a clutter of items spread across the living room, they ran to the field where Setomus and Tetnaziwyn continued. In a mere blink of an eye however, Setomus' life would reach its end as Tetnaziwyn stabbed him through the chest, fatally wounding Setomus. As the victor, Tetnaziwyn and his forces took their leave, as the deed was finished. Setomus had overcame his wound for a few minutes to speak with his wife and mother, and after the Clough finished cleaning the Crimson Knights, Dorina had also bare witness to the death of Setomus. After the battle, all Gonzo were called to the realm and Tetnaziwyn had preached to his family that it was indeed Setomus who had killed Aztarwyn and he had known this for quite awhile, keeping it secret so he may take vengeance with his own blade. He set the order for all Clough to be ridden at any cost, and the war had begun. It took awhile for the war to ramp up, going months without a second battle. Only very minor skirmishes were recorded prior to the Battle of the Senate, however the battle would truly kick off the war. Tetnaziwyn would murder his brother, Adolf Gonzo, and the Clough would gain the support of many Gonzo who felt Tetnaziwyn was the wrong choice, led by Arrondal and Zephon. This group later became more known as the Order of Altus. After the Battle of the Lassar Grottoes ending in a Gonzo victory, minor skirmishes and few warriors of both families would go on until Tetnaziwyn would capture Hauptsitz. A commander of the Clough, Samuel Gonzo-Clough, would then be killed in attempt to retake Hauptsitz and it was all unraveled to be a trap to lure both Samuel and Dorina to their death. Luckily, Kaiser Aztarwyn III would rescue Dorina and push the Clough to victory in Hauptsitz. After Hauptsitz, many more occurances of Clough and Gonzo joining Cruorian and Dargonian troops in the Cruor-Dargonian War and leading large-scaled battles appeared. The two sides were evened up with the addition of their kingdoms and empires, battles ending in the victory of either side and neither gained an advantage. It did seem however the Clough were winning much of the war, with all the casualties dealt to the Gonzo in terms of their Mahjarrat warriors. However, this was at the expense of Tetnaziwyn's lack of humanity as he didn't care for casualties. The war would finally come to an end after three years, after Ivan Clough, renewed as Caewyn Gonzo, and Tetnaziwyn would put their plan into action that had been seeded within the Clough since the Battle of Bassira. Turning on his family and changing his alignment indefinitely, Ivan revealed the location of the Clough headquarters to be in Blakan Estate and led an army to the estate, beginning a battle that left over a hundred Clough dead. After Caewyn's personal Clough soldiers turned with him, he then set out his mission to finish all Clough in Cruor, succeeding for the most part. After the Clough would hold in Blakan Estate and fend off the invading army, Zephon, Dorina and Aztarwyn III would devise a plan to try to win the war, despite the heavy blow to the Clough. Zephon, Xetron, Aztarwyn III and Blakan would take a weapon to the Gonzo Realm and after holding off Tetnaziwyn's relentless assault, would detonate the weapon and leave the realm in ruins, which would soon be killed by Tetnaziwyn himself, who managed to survive. Dorina and Emma would travel to Mt. Cruor and confront Caewyn, and the mentor would face his master as the two fought throughout the facility and through the lava from Mt. Cruor's eruption, leaving Caewyn horribly scarred and limbless. Despite the efforts of the group, however, the Gonzo would force the Clough into exile from the battle in Blakan Estate as Tetnaziwyn was alive, sending the Clough into hiding and the Gonzo would emerge victorious, however not before losing the majority of its house. Factions Factions of the war. The House of Gonzo The House of Gonzo, led by Patriarch Tetnaziwyn Gonzo had been in a time of stability prior to the war. After the death of Aztarwyn, the Gonzo began to mourn for his loss and sided with Tetnaziwyn after he was named Patriarch. However, with Tetnaziwyn's decree to slaughter anyone of relation with Setomus has split the house since. Several members have considered to fight against Tetnaziwyn, as they feel Aztarwyn would not want to rid those who are related to the Gonzo. Strength Strength of the House of Gonzo. *77 Gonzo Warriors **39 of which would be Gonzo Mahjarrat *The Kingdom of Dargonia **The Knights of the Crimson Mist ***10,000+ Soldiers including Knights and Archers ***Cannons ***Minimal aircraft ***Twenty warships Commanders Commanders from the House of Gonzo. *Tetnaziwyn Gonzo **Grandmaster Brannau of the Crimson Mist *Evelyn Gonzo The House of Clough The House of Clough prior to the war was a rather small family, being consisted of Setomus, Rachel, Dorina, Samuel, and Aztarwyn III along with his children with Sonja. While it may have been stable for the family, after the death of Aztarwyn, Setomus knew the Clough had the chance at complete annhilation from the hands of Tetnaziwyn. It was this motive that he would have the Clough Army built from 5,000 Cruorian soldiers and he adopted 300 of the most talented commanders within this force as his own sons, thus expanding the Clough and outnumbering the Gonzo greatly, however not overpowering. Strength Strength of the House of Clough. *303 Clough Members, all Human. *The Clough Army **5,000 Soldiers, combination between Knights, Guerillas and Archers *Das Kaiserreich der Cruor **The Vigilis Cruor ***100,000 soldiers between the factions of the military ***Several aircraft ***Hundreds of Warships ***Advanced artillery **The Republic of Lionheart ***The Lionheartian Army ****20,000 Soldiers, combination of Knights and Archers ****Extremely minimal aircraft ****Minimal artillery Commanders Commanders from the House of Clough. *Setomus Clough(Until the end of the first battle) *Dorina Clough(After the end of the first battle)(Primary leader) *Samuel Gonzo-Clough(Secondary leader) *Aztarwyn Gonzo III(Secondary leader) **Head General Onyx Varkham *Emma Genic Battles Battles during the war. The Battle of Dorina's Farm Although prior to the wars technical declaration, the Battle of Dorina's Farm effectively began the war as it saw the first engagement of the two houses forces. Participants The House of Gonzo *Tetnaziwyn Gonzo *Bridach Gonzo *Italsiath Gonzo *Hekzian Gonzo *10 other Crimson Knights The House of Clough *Setomus Clough *Dorina Clough *Rachel Gonzo *Emma Genic *Bradford Clough *Gerald Clough *70 Clough soldiers The Battle *The battle begins with Tetnaziwyn arriving to Dorina's farm with his Gonzo warriors and Crimson Knights following, and he himself begins one on one combat with Setomus. * Tetnaziwyn and Setomus' duel takes to inside the house, wrecking the living room and they make their way to the roof while they engage in fast-paced combat using their swords, pure muscle and talent in magics to fight each other. *Dorina uses a teletab to Nashuko City and uses her commorb to call upon other Clough soldiers, bringing Gerald and Bradford with her. *Using guerilla tactics, the Clough forces sneak upon the farm as Rachel and Emma arrive from the city. *Rachel yells at the Gonzo warriors who refuse to attack her and the Clough jump, beginning a firefight between the Crimson Archers and Knights. *Hekzian and Bridach use their shadow magic to fly into the Clough lines and begin to cut down soldiers with relative ease, meanwhile Clough guerillas using melee would engage with the Crimson Knights, fairly overwhelming them. *Rachel and Emma use their combined fire and air magic strikes to knock out Italsiath and make their way into the home and to the outback field of the farm. *Setomus and Tetnaziwyn continue their duel outback, however after a short stalemate in which their combat slows down, in a swift moment Tetnaziwyn stabs Setomus through the chest, ultimately killing him. *Dorina is able to break through enemy lines and to the outback of the house after Tetnaziwyn and his Gonzo Warriors make their leave, witnessing the death of Setomus with her own eyes. *Setomus bids Rachel and Emma goodbye, and he dies within Rachel's arms. *Clough soldiers begin to secure the perimeter of the farm. *The victor of the battle is unclear, thus being noted as indecisive. While the Gonzo gained a strategic victory in killing Setomus and weakening the Clough to some regard, also knowing that their numbers are much greater now, the Clough had also fended off other Gonzo forces in the Crimson Knights and reoccupied the farm despite their great casualties. The victor is up to ones opinion. The Battle of the Senate Atop of Hauptstadt Castle, otherwise known as the Senate Building, Adolf Gonzo had been called by Tetnaziwyn to discuss certain matters. Adolf had alerted Cruorian soldiers prior, knowing it was going to end badly and in a visit to AdriAnne's, Dorina and Emma had made their way to the roof in order to take the fight to Tetnaziwyn and save Adolf. Participants The House of Gonzo *Tetnaziwyn Gonzo *Hekzian Gonzo *Ithrillian Gonzo *Aksaenian Gonzo *Xintal Gonzo *Vuc Gonzo The House of Clough *Dorina Clough *Emma Genic *500+ Cruorian soldiers The battle *Tetnaziwyn, along with Hekzian, Ithrillian and Aksaenian, meets with Adolf atop the Senate's Castle. *Dorina, Emma and AdriAnne take to hiding and watch the confrontation. *Tetnaziwyn attempts to coerce Adolf into joining the Order of Skodanov and Kingdom of Dargonia, however Adolf remains loyal to Cruor. Enraged, Tetnaziwyn claims Adolf is a waste of his fathers blood, corrupted by his mother. *After Tetnaziwyn expresses his anger, in a swift movement, he draws his sword and stabs Adolf. AdriAnne tries to run out, however is stopped by Dorina, but their cover is still blown. After Tetnaziwyn pulls his sword from Adolf's chest, he orders for the three Gonzo to kill the women. *Dorina begins to hold her own against the Gonzo Warriors, in which she knocks Ithrillian unconcious. Cruorian soldiers take to the roof, and after Dorina slays the unconcious Ithrillian and Emma attempts to wound Tetnaziwyn, however failing, Tetnaziwyn takes his leave and other Gonzo Warriors arrive to the Senate's Castle. *Dorina and Emma teleport after the arrival of more Gonzo, and the Warriors begin to cut down several Cruorian soldiers. *Cruor's number advantage begins to show after hundreds of more soldiers come to guard the castle, eventually even killing Xintal Gonzo. After his death, the rest of the soldiers flee. *With heavy casualties, Cruor and the Clough defeat the Gonzo. The Battle of the Lassar Grottoes Participants The battle Mission to Hauptsitz Sometime after the Battle of the Lassar Grottoes, while Kaiser Aztarwyn III is away from Hauptsitz, Tetnaziwyn and his warriors storm the castle and take Hauptsitz with brute force, laying waste to the elite Cruorian guard. With the castle well in Gonzo control, the trio of Dorina, Samuel and Emma head to Hauptsitz in attempt to take the castle back. Paticipants *The House of Gonzo **Tetnaziwyn Gonzo ***The Order of Skodanov ***Several Underlings **Evelyn Gonzo *The House of Clough **Dorina Clough **Samuel Gonzo-Clough **Aztarwyn Gonzo III **Emma Genic The battle The Battle of der Mittelturm The Battle of Blutstadt The Battle of the Grand City The Battle of Bassira The Battle of Freiheitsstadt The First Mission to Ice Mountain The Battle of Freidstadt The Second Mission to Ice Mountain The Battle of Hauptsitz Stadt The Battle of Raktan The Battle of Lionheart City The Battle of Todesstadt The Battle of Blakan Estate As the Battle of Todesstadt rages on with Ivan's division of soldiers ready to turn on the Clough, Tetnaziwyn see's the time is fit for him to end the war. After Ivan Clough becomes a Dux and changes his name to Caewyn Gonzo, Tetnaziwyn tasks Caewyn with leading an army to Blakan Estate to effectively destroy the Order of Altus and the Clough. Paticipants *The House of Gonzo **Caewyn Gonzo ***100 Knights of the Crimson Mist **Vuc Gonzo **Xintal Gonzo *The House of Clough **Emma Genic ***200-300 Clough soldiers **Das Kaiserreich der Cruor ***50 L.C.S operatives **The Order of Altus *Blakan's Militia The battle The Battle of the Gonzo Realm After the attack on Blakan Estate, the Clough and Altus are left in shambles and confused with their future. They are now clearly outmatched and the fight from here is suicide. In a last effort to hinder the Gonzo, if not win the war, Dorina and Emma head to Mt. Cruor with Ivan Clough's wife Madelyn and their child Cedrick as the group of Zephon, Xetron, Aztarwyn III and Blakan head to the Gonzo Realm in attempt to destroy it. Zephon and Xetron had created a huge weapon that acts as a huge bomb of light once activated, charged enough to extremely damage the Gonzo Realm. The band of Gonzo and Clough head to the realm with Xetron's ability to access it and even hope to put an end to the war by destroying Tetnaziwyn with the realm. Paticipants *The House of Gonzo **Tetnaziwyn Gonzo *The House of Clough **Aztarwyn Gonzo III **Blakan *The Order of Altus **Zephon Altus Gonzo **Xetron Gonzo The battle Mission to Mt. Cruor After the attack on Blakan Estate, the Clough and Altus are left in shambles and confused with their future. They are now clearly outmatched and the fight from here is suicide. In a last effort to hinder the Gonzo, if not win the war, Dorina and Emma head to Mt. Cruor with Ivan Clough's wife Madelyn and their child Cedrick as the group of Zephon, Xetron, Aztarwyn III and Blakan head to the Gonzo Realm in attempt to destroy it. Dorina looks to confront Ivan about his turn to the Gonzo and bring him back to good. Participants *The House of Gonzo **Caewyn Gonzo *The House of Clough **Dorina Clough **Emma Genic The battle *Dorina, Emma, Madelyn and Cedrick arrive to the Mt. Cruor research facility via glider-carrier. Dorina and Emma quickly find a hiding spot as to not alert Ivan of their presence. *Caewyn walks to Madelyn without his yellow eyes and the two embrace, sharing greetings. *Madelyn tells Caewyn of recent events and how the Clough have just about lost the war. At the mention of Dorina's name, Ivan/Caewyn makes a comment on not wanting to talk about her. *Eventually, Caewyn reveals he has been working with Tetnaziwyn to Madelyn and they can live a better life with the Gonzo. Madelyn refuses and wishes to keep her allegiance with the Clough. Caewyn grows very angry and grabs Madelyn by the throat, suspecting she had brought Dorina to kill him. *As Cedrick attempts to aid his mother in this assault, Dorina steps out from hiding to tell Caewyn to stop. He uses earth magic to throw a rather hefty rock at Cedrick with great speed, nailing his head and busting his skull open, killing him. Dorina stands aside in shock as Caewyn chokes his wife to death, dropping the body. *Dorina confronts Caewyn about his wrong-doings, turning on the Clough to go down a darker path. Caewyn preaches on his views of the Clough, how Tetnaziwyn is his savior and the Darkness has shown him the truth. Emma also joins Dorina in preaching Caewyn that the Gonzo are evil. *The two continue and at some point, both draw their swords and the apprentice duels his master. Caewyn begins to strike at Dorina with fast pace, using his reach advantage to try to slash her from behind. Dorina uses her rock-solid defense to hold off Caewyn's new aggressive style of battle, though he is able to get physical and kicks her in the gut. Emma responds by striking Caewyn with a bolt of light, effectively stalling his assault long enough for Dorina to recover. *The duel continues into the facility, the combatants battling over bodies of senators and Clough warriors. Both jumped on top of a table and Caewyn had Dorina by the throat. Dorina hits Caewyn with a low-blow to escape his grip and forces him down to a knee before they continue to duel with their swords. *Both counter each other with a huge blast of light and shadow magic with air infused into their respective spells, causing Dorina to fly backwards as her spell wasn't as effective. She continues to hold off Caewyn's assault as they exit the facility and duel on a small beam to a little platform. *Mt. Cruor, after covering the sky with smoke, erupts. As the two duel on the platform which seemed to have cover for lava rain specfically, they take cover and Dorina and Emma begin to plan an escape. *As a river of lava flows down the volcano, the support beams of the facility melt away rather quickly and the facility begins to tilt and ride on the lava, all three combatants running to the bridge which had grips incase of this event. *With Emma at the top, Dorina in the middle and Caewyn at the bottom, all three begin to climb upwards as Dorina and Caewyn also resume their duel in the meanwhile. As Caewyn grabs Dorina by her ankle to keep her from fleeing, a platform flies down the river and is noticeably in good condition. She escapes Caewyn's grasp and with Emma, jumps down to the platform as the river evened out. *Emma begins using earth magic to move the platform through the lava and the facility begins to quickly pass through the river as it sinks. Caewyn however is able to use his new abilities to fly from the facility and onto the platform, where they would resume a close-quarters duel and Dorina preaches him about his wrong-doings again. *After charging their swords with light magic, Caewyn's being intense fire magic, Emma lands onto a shore of untouched rock. Her and Dorina climb up the shore quickly, leaving Caewyn on the platform. As Dorina insisted he stopped, Caewyn attempted to fly over Dorina and gain the high ground. Dorina uses the high ground advantage she still had and Caewyn's flaw of flying too low, as well as charging her sword with light magic, to cut off his limbs mid-flight and he rolls down the small hill, using his last remaining arm to stop him from going into the lava, giving Dorina and the Clough the victory despite having already lost the war. *Dorina and Emma preach at Caewyn again, who in return just barks his hatred towards them. He catches fire from the heat of the lava and his whole body is horribly burned, before Dorina would put out the fire and leave him to die, claiming his old sword. Trivia Category:Gonzo Family Category:Clough Family Category:Wars Category:In-Character History Category:Das Kaiserreich der Cruor Category:Lionheart